tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/Megatron – Destroy Them, Body and Spirit
Megatron appears on screen, standing strong with fusion cannon ready. You can almost see the evil thought impulses racing behind his glowing red optics. "Miasma," Megatron begins. "Poisoning the Autobots’ energon reserves when they need them most is just the sort of forward thinking I expect from Decepticon MedTech. Gather what resources you need and work with Cyclonus’s team to deploy as dastardly a concoction as possible. Then move on to poison the energon supplies of their allies. I want them afraid to recharge anywhere on the planet." Megatron throws back his head a moment and laughs. Sobering up, Megatron narrows his optics and leans forward towards the camera. "This Fortress Maximus, however, presents a real threat. Soundwave, find out more about its strengths, weaknesses, and connections to Cerebros and the Witwicky pest. Banshee, I want Trypticon ready to move against it as soon as we have enough intelligence to secure a concise victory. Overlord, you will back up the attack with your troops to slaughter anyone who tries to get in our way. Megatron makes a face and shakes his head. "And as for the report of yet ANOTHER Prime claiming to be one of the original Thirteen - I’ll believe it when I see it. Nonetheless, track this ‘Solus Prime’ and keep me abreast of her whereabouts. Perhaps we’ll be lucky and she’ll be as damaging to the Autobots as the Fallen. Legend has it she is renowned as a maker of powerful weapons. If this is true we might have a use for her after all. "Soundwave, you are also to monitor Autobot broadcasts. Inevitably, they will want to have some sort of maudlin memorial service for those lost against the Fallen. Several of Autobot Command, including Optimus Prime, will likely be in attendance. Ascertain when and where this service will be and relay the information to Starscream. I want the Autobots attending that service bombed into component atoms! It will be convenient, all of them gathered so close to their final resting place," Megatron chuckles. "As for Earth - I’m well aware of the humans’ general alliance with the Autobots, with a few exceptions. The United States has cozied up the most to the Autobots, allowing them to set up their headquarters within their borders. Perhaps they should be reminded of their mistake. Deathsaurus, target exclusively those countries who have allied themselves with the Autobots, especially in North America. Burn down a few of their cities to serve as a warning to others. "As for Cobra - they are untrustworthy allies at best, although they can be useful if properly manipulated. Deathsaurus, work with them to identify those targets what would do the most damage to the Autobots’ human allies. Promise Cobra governorship of Earth once we take over - whatever you like. We will use them for as long as they are convenient and then discard them like broken tools once they are not." Megatron makes a dismissive motion befitting associates beneath his notice. "The Autobots are weak and disorganized," Megatron claims. "The moment to attack is imminent. Destroy their allies. Take advantage of their grief. Take everything from them - energon, hope, and finally their lives. Cybertron is ours. They just don’t know it yet." Megatron raises his cannon. "For my Empire!" he roars, shaking the camera. The transmission abruptly ends. Category:Blog posts